roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sojitsu/My progress on the 500 challenge
'Welcome to my personal progress tracker!' Here, I'll be keeping you up-to-date with my progress on advancing thru the PF arsenal with personal opinions on the current weapon I'm using. Unfortunately, I'm already in the 2nd phase of the challenge, and have already passed the assault rifles, so this will mostly be about the PDWs and onwards. Stay tuned for more, will update this whenever I'm on the next weapon, or bored, or wanna complain. Enjoy my suffering/pleasure in watching enemies fall before me. -Soj, 3/13/2018 ---- Colt SMG 635 + M45A1 As of right now, I'm using the mini M231 FPW. Firerate's good, 3HK is enjoyable, reload is fast as expected, but the weapon is pretty useless at range. It could just be my setup, but it isn't as good at range as the M16s or the M4s. The M45A1 is very similar to the M1911, a favourite of mine but not my ''favourite ''pistol. I shouldn't actually be using the M45, I should be on the G18 after getting 500 kills on the Deagle but this thing got added and now I gotta work with it. Not that bad a gun, plays the backup weapon role very nicely. Doesn't hit hard as it's WWI era cousin. This combination of 2 high dps weapons without a long range option limits me to CQB - mid range engagements. - Soj, 3/14/2018 M231 I ranked up while grinding on the Colt SMG and I ranked up which meant only one thing. My KDR is going down even further. ---- Aiming with the M231 So, for a while, I was running the M231 as 'Hipfire only'. It sucked. It was pretty cool to watch anything between my crosshairs vaporize, but it was not practical. I then started to try to mitigate the recoil with a muzzle brake, angled grip, and green laser. It's pretty effective up to 200 studs. Max. Just let anything go past that. I'm also still running the M45A1, but I don't run it with attachments. The laser screws with my mind and optics increase magnification. This pistol feels more "Up close and personal" than it's brother. That's all for now. Still struggling in CQB, but dishing out high damage. Also, I picked up the Colt SMG and all of a sudden, it feels like a laser. Stay tuned for more suffering - Soj, 3/25/2018 ---- M231 Progress Finally found a way to aim with this thing. You know the canted ironsights? Yeah, the front sight will kick like hell but that's what I'm using as a point of reference while aiming. 200 studs while spraying man. Still carryiing M45 as a sidearm. Feels bouncy. M231 starts to feel more and more stable the more I use it. That's all for me this time. Will check in again when possible. Also, I unlocked that stubby grip, which should help me a bit. Thanks for tuning in. Join me next time as I continue to struggle with this beast of a mounted machine gun. -Soj, 3/27/2018 ---- The end of the M231 I finished getting 500 kills on the M231. It was alot quicker than I expected. It's 1000 firerate, it's 3-4HK, and it's swift reload were amazing. It stood up against shotgun users and I out-sniped a Hecate user. Great gun, recoil makes it challenging. For the last 30 kills, I used the AgentJohn2 setup to commemorate my former favourite PF youtuber, and someone who inspired me to get into the game in the first place. I wish him luck wherever he is now. I bid farewell to the M231. - Soj, 3/28/2018 Now back to the Colt SMG 635. ---- The MP10 Shoot, I haven't updated this in a while. Let me get ya up to speed. Completed the Colt SMG 635, had to take exams, got addicted to Battlefield Hardline, got motivation from friends of mine so I do 50 pushups a day. But enough about me, we're here to talk about my current gun. I'm running the MP10 with a default suppressor, coyote sight, and a green laser. The big handguard makes using grips look weird. That big scoop in the front is meant for flashlights, so I don't see why only the AKs can use flashlights. But whatever. Almost done with this gun too. I'm still running the M45, calm down. Putting a suppressor gives me this front heavy feel, even though I know it's supposed to reduce the recoil. Also, have y'all seen the Ossprey suppressor for the .45 ACP weapons? Sick as hell, take a look. Very nice SMG. Long TTK up close, it's beauty is in it's 20 damage at range. I also got to play a few rounds with RobloxKiddy. He's as good as I am, if not better. Wish I could meet y'all in game too. Just look for an Agent Hortler. That's all for today, I'm signing off. - Soj, 4/18/2018 ---- The MP10, The MP5/10, the AUG A3 PARA, and the new M45A1 Please excuse me for not updating this in a while. Let me put you up to speed; I completed the MP10 a while back. Very nice gun. It's similar to the L85A2 in the sense that it' strength among other PDWs is it's higher damage at range. Ammo is rarely a problem, since it's a 9mm anyway. Very nice submachine gun overall in my opinion. It's firerate is on par with the MP5 family, at an above average of 800 rpm. I'd use this at most ranges, going as far to say this can compete with assault rifles at medium ranges. Try it yourself and see what I mean. The MP5/10 is the raging bull of the HK family. It fires fast, it has the damage of assault rifles, 3 up close and 5 at range, and has a recoil that makes you think it was angry with you. It's punishing to both the user and whoever's at the other end of the barrel. I use the ACOG to maximize it's higher damage at range, and use everything else to deal with the gun's anger management issues. If you can manage the recoil, this can be just as good as any assault rifle or carbine, if not better. Ammo outside of PDW ammo is nonexistent. Prey off of MP5K and UMP45 users. There is an abundance of them. Which brings us to the present. As of right now, I'm using the AUG A3 PARA. It's damage is on par with the other PDWs, but the beauty is the range and it's controlability. It's lowered firerate makes it controllable in full auto and helps in preserving ammo. Not that ammo was a problem, since it's 9mm. Machine pistols, pistols, and PDWs are your sources, with pistols being your primary source of ammo. And my new setup for the M45. I customized it to resemble a pistol I used in a video game I played before. Can't remember which, but I named this one "Mushroom" as a tribute to my old pistol. The Osprey suppressor keeps my 2SK range but punishes my damage at long range, requiring 1 more bullet to put someone down. The flashlight is because it's tacticool. I'm close to finishing the PDW category, and then it's the carbines. Also got to try out the new shotguns yesterday. I already have a favourite. The SPAS 12 and how good it is blow me away. I one tapped a guy from 60 studs, and it felt good. I'm also a mod now :3 - Soj, 4/24/2018 ---- The PPsH-41, Kriss Vector, and diving into the carbine class Yep. I totally forgot to update this 20 days ago. I'd post a picture of titties here to make it up but this site must remain PG13. So, let's pick up where we left off. The PPsH-41 is a machine that delivers death in the masses. It's damage is on the lower end of the submachine gun spectrum, it's recoil is on the higher end, but it's strength is in it's drum magazine and the firerate that COD WWII will never have. It's 1000 rpm and 71 round magazine make this a gun that isn't punishing to spray 'n' pray with; in fact, it's rather rewarding to do so. Runnin attachments is a sin with this gun. The default wood skin is garbage, so I just put something a bit more tasteful. The only way I found comfort was in firing it from the hip, or in it's alternate aim mode, which is still technically firing from the hip. In the end, this submachine gun is a squad wiper. Its strength is in taking on multiple enemies at once, since it feels rather slow and wasteful fighting only one or two enemies. And now, the last PDW I will use for a while, the Vector. The Kriss Vector is like the PPsH, except has 1/3 the magazine size, 3SK, and a higher firerate. It's recoil doesn't throw you off like the PPsH, it's hipfire is amazing, and, with it's unique suppressor, retains the full power of the .45 ACP up close, so you can be sneaky and devastating. I ran it with the coyote sight, osprey suppressor, stubby grip, and green laser. I focused on aimed control. Since it was a sneaky gun that I used in dark areas, I used a neon purple and dark blue metallic skin. It's a CQC laser beam that no one can see and few can hear. The only people that can hear it are you, the guy at the other end of the barrel, and your next victims. I don't judge weebs, so yall better not judge me. When stripped down, the Vector is still an amazing PDW. It's got the 3SK of the .45 class, the mind blowing firerate, and controllability, so it should be used alot more if you can afford that hefty price tag. It's only weakness at the moment is it's low magazine size, it's limited effective range, and that everyone will want to pick it up when you die. Other than that, it's iron sights are sexy as hell and sounds amazing when you reload it. A satisfying gun. And now, my final verdict on the PDWs. The guns in this class are extremely underrated. In Phantom Forces, the Assault Rifles are supreme, but these guns stack up well against the rifles. High firerates, high damage up close, tight hipfire spread, and shorter barrels (meaning less barrel clipping) make these guns devastating in the hands of those that can react fast. Players that have fast reaction times, play aggressively and up close, and don't mind an extra bullet to kill will make quick work of an enemy team with a PDW. Lightweight, fast firerates, quick handling, and fully automatic stability makes guns like these an absolute nightmare up close and on maps like Metro or Highway Lot. And let's not forget about the abundance of ammo found from pistols. My favourite PDW: MP5SD And now to the carbine class. I've completed the M4, M4A1, and G36C long ago. Not because they were OP, but because I did alot of US Marine loadouts and FBI ones. I get called out for being rank 100 and using the M4A1. It's fun. But we're here to talk about the next carbine, the L22. I've completed it. Yeah, I really gotta update you guys on this more often. An alright gun. The L22 does high damage in CQC, needing only 3 shots to kill. It's reload speed is quicker than I expected. It's hipfire is average, but it could be worse. The inability to use grips didin't bother me since I was keeping most of my fights up close. At range, the L22 begins to suffer, since it does not have the 4SK that the L85A2 and the L86 LSW have. It can 4SK to the head at a distance, but that's only realistically useful if they're on the crane or holding still. Honestly, the selling point for me here is the feel of the gun. The firing sound is crisp, the slow rate of fire makes me feel like I'm doing damage, and the camera kick continues to do that. It has downsides, but to me, this is a gun whose upside is the feel. I got lost, what was I saying? I also completed the M45A1 in the same game I completed the L22. It's the aggressive, high damage, CQC overlord you want in your pocket. It will stay in it's Nighthawk color scheme. The gray doesn't cut it for me. It feels tactical, it performs amazingly. It can be more comfortably spammed unlike the 1911, but still delivers the stopping power of the .45 ACP. It acts as a bridge between the M9 and the 1911. I love this gun. It feels right and surprises me. But that's the problem. It surprises me, because most of the time, I think I'm carrying the M9. The only time I'd think otherwise was when I looked at the bright red and huge suppressor on my mushroom. It's an amazing pistol, but it's spammability will make you believe you're carrying an M9. So as of right now, I'm running the next carbine and the first machine pistol, the SCAR PDW and the G18. I'll be honest, I like the SCAR PDW more than the L22. It feels like a commando type weapon. Yeah, the feel of a gun is very important to me. Its like the L22 but with a grip and not bullpup. For some reason, it feels like it reloads slower than the L22. I feel more aggressive using this. I don't have a final verdict, so I'm gonna let this gun suprise me. Also, my old suggestion (Placing optic reticles infront of optic housings) got added into the game. I feel so badass right now and so honored. - Soj, 5/20/2018 ---- Farewell to the SCAR PDW This carbine is one heck of a gun. It's very much like its' older brother. It is versatile, but with a preference to closer ranges where its' 3SK will truly shine. It will outperform most assault rifles in CQC, landing 3 shots with its' low recoil, and with its' steady firerate, you won't burn through 12 rounds to get a single kill. It just feels so right and comfortable using. Hipfiring isn't a problem. Recoil is more than the SCAR L, but isn't that bad of a problem. Reloading and finding ammo isn't a problem either. The carbine is versatile and isn't problematic like its' older brother, but it has a specialty integrated into it, so you can't change it. "Baby, I'll be whatever you want me to be" Now, on to the AKU12. -Soj, 5/25/2018 ---- The AKU12 I've never seen this in the killfeed. It's not a favourite of many, but it deserves to be. It's a user friendly laser beam. I can compare it to the MP5; a low recoil, low damage, and an above average rate of fire. I have no idea what the differences are, I'll look into it when I have the time. Since it's damage is already below average, I decided to suppress it. It works well. Try it, you don't lose much. A rapid, controllable carbine that lacks damage. I enjoy it, I can work with it. Feelsgoodman. - Soj, 5/29/2018 ---- The end of the Glock When I picked up the glock, it didn't give me the feeling the other pistols did. It didn't give me the "Whoever made you mad enough to use your pistol is officially dead" feeling. No, it gave me a similar feeling I'd have when I used a PDW. It felt like a slower firing MP7. Unlike the MP7, the slide moves, and therefore so does my mini sight, and with the new update, that isn't so helpful. A suppressor to easily wipe a sniper nest and not have anyone on the enemy team notice. A mini sight so the camera is angled abit higher than it would when I would use the default optic. A 33rd magazine. It didn't feel like the full auto pistol I always thought was badass as a kid. It felt like a backup SMG, and that felt beautiful. - Soj, 5/30/2018 ---- Category:Blog posts